Right
by Readergirl37
Summary: Bonnie gets Elena out of the coma. Caroline calls Klaus. Elejah and Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I wrote this right after the TVD finale. Let's pretend Bonnie got vampire! Elena out of the coma and literally nothing else from that finale happened. Fluff.

* * *

"Hey," The voice he's imagined hearing for quite a while hits his ears.

"Hello love. I've heard Mystic Falls has been chaotic lately, is everything alright?" Klaus can't help his concern, Caroline hasn't spoken to him very often since he left Mystic Falls, but it doesn't bother him because it isn't one sided.

"Actually, I was wondering if Elijah's there, with you? In New Orleans?" Caroline asks.

"Do you need our help?" Klaus inquires and Caroline lets out a light, breathy laugh.

"No. No, everything's fine. Everything's perfect. Actually-Elena's awake. And we want to see you two. So we're about to get on a flight. You said I'd show up on your doorstep someday. You didn't count on Elena and Bonnie being with me, did you?" Caroline teases and she hears something breaking one Klaus's end.

"Klaus? Klaus?" Caroline shares a worried look with Elena.

"Elijah just dropped his tea," Klaus says and lets the phone be plucked out of his hand.

"Caroline, can I speak to Elena?" He asks politely, urgently.

"Yeah. Here," Caroline says.

"Elijah?" Elena asks and Elijah relaxes like he hasn't in years.

"Elena," He says and she wonders how he fit so much awe into five letters.

"We're headed your way. Bonnie got her powers and managed to break the spell on Elena. We're not splitting up anytime soon. See you in a few hours Klaus. I'll let you know when we're supposed to land," Caroline promises and Klaus glances at his brother as she hangs up.

"Elena was the one who had your heart these past few years? How'd I miss that?" Klaus wonders and Elijah smirks at him, composed once more.

"Perhaps your relationship with Miss Forbes in your own romantic life kept you occupied to keep your nose out of mine," Elijah suggests lightly, teacup and tea clean within seconds, in the trash.

"So you and Elena-when did that start?" Klaus asks. Elijah raises an eyebrow.

"She was a new vampire and didn't want a relationship quite yet. She told me that someday, we'd meet again and it would be right. Today is that day," Elijah says and Klaus claps him on the back.

Life is good, but in a few hours, life will be _perfect._


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Unless anyone really wants me to continue this, I have other things I want to write and get out and this will be the last chapter.

* * *

If he wasn't a vampire, the collision might have knocked him off his feet. Elijah holds Elena tightly, adjusting their position and her feet dangle a few inches off the floor.

"Thank you. Thank you for talking to me. I heard you. I love you. I love you," Elena says into his neck. Elijah smiles and Klaus pauses to look at it, his older brother hasn't looked that happy in quite a long time. When did Elijah have time to sneak away to Mystic Falls to visit Elena? How'd he miss that? Klaus stops thinking about that as a familiar face comes into view.

"Hello love," Klaus says and he feels Caroline grab a fistful of his shirt before she pulls him to her for a kiss.

"You're Bonnie Bennett, aren't you?" A new voice says and Bonnie looks to see a blonde woman who must be Freya.

"Yeah. You're Freya, right?" She asks and the older witch smiles.

"Since Caroline said you're all sticking together and they currently seem very-preoccupied with my brothers, I'd love to do magic with you in the future," Freya says. As a Mikaelson, Freya probably has dozens of grimoires and extensive knowledge on magic, it's a dream come true.

"I'd love that. Absolutely," Bonnie smiles and coughs. Elena lets go of Elijah and Caroline breaks away from Klaus.

"There will be plenty of time for that later. Preferably not in front of me," Bonnie mutters before she continues.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'd love to see the city. Learn about its history," Bonnie says.

"Sounds like a plan," Caroline says, looking around to see if anyone disagrees.

Life is pretty damn perfect, Klaus thinks.


End file.
